Shulk vs Pit
Shulk vs Pit is Peep4Life's forty-seventh DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 2! Xenoblade Chronicles vs Kid Icarus! Nintendo heroes collide as Pit returns to my DBX! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Pit had been given his body back following a weird encounter with Magnus. However, just as our angelic hero went to take off, someone cried out behind him. "BACKSLASH!" Pit barely dodged and rolled across the ground. "What was that? Oh hey, Shulk! Listen, I'd love a battle but I'm kinda... WHOAH!" Pit had to dodge another slash from Shulk. "Why are you destroying this town?" Shulk demanded. "I used to trust you, Pit!" Pit was in shock. "WHAT? No, Shulk. That wasn't me. I'm totally being set up!" Shulk raised the Monado. "I'm sorry, Pit. But even if I believed you, they never will." Shulk hinted towards the town. "Or whoever is left in there." Pit looked down before breaking his bow into two blades. "Fine. If there's no other alternative, I will fight you." The two ran at each other, cancelling the other's first attack. 'Here we go! ' They both broke off their attacks and Shulk called on Turn Strike. The hammering attack was barely repelled by a Guardian Orbitar. Shulk collected himself and blocked an incoming slash from Pit. He then engaged in a brief duel which was broken off by Pit's use of the Viridi Claws. The sharp 'nails' came within an inch of Shulk's face before Pit began firing with the limited range attack. Shulk successfully held off the attack and countered with Slit Edge, catching Pit in the ribs. The angel was thrown into the air with the attack but landed on his feet, equipping the Twinbellows Cannon. Using his rapid fire, Pit managed to break Shulk's guard before firing a powerful charged shot at him. Shulk managed to evade this however and changed his Monado Art to Speed, allowing him to close the distance sharply. Pit saw the danger and engaged in a melee battle using the cannon. After exchanging a handful of blows, Shulk was overpowered and put on the floor. As Pit delivered a devastating attack, Shulk had a vision and managed to kick Pit's legs from under him- halting the attack. As Pit went to stand up Shulk jumped up and caught Pit with Air Slash. The attack sent Pit into a wall, and he barely dodged a follow up Shaker Edge. Changing his Monado to Buster, Sulk attempted another slash. Pit blocked with his Upperdash Arm. The two were locked up for a moment before Pit fired projectiles from the arm. Shulk was sent back and pit uppercut him, forcing Shulk on the defence. With the Fortune Bow, Pit pushed Shulk back with homing shots. As Pit closed in with a slash, Shulk parried him. Pit called upon his Guardian Orbitars again, repelling any counter attack. After firing some weak projectiles, Pit gave up on the Orbitars and threw a sticky grenade. Shulk leaped away, changing his Monado to Shield. "I can't let you win." Shulk said, slashing at Pit. The angel blocked and kicked Shulk into a door. "And I can't let you stop me." Pit responded, spinning his blade like a buzz-saw. Shulk managed to defend against the spinning blades and responded with another Slit Edge. The attack turned Pit away from Shulk, leaving him wide open. "BACKSLASH!" Shulk called, driving the blade into Pit's back. The angel crashed into the floor before grabbing an X-bomb. "Here you go!" Pit offered, throwing the explosive that threw Shulk off. Pit then equipped the Rose Staff, blasting Shulk in the shoulder. As Pit closed in, Shulk again used his vision- sending Pit crashing through a wall. As Shulk walked in to examine the damage, another charge from the Rose Staff caught him in the chest. As Pit reemerged, Shulk did a swift dodge and tried another Backslash. Pit anticipated it however and pulled a Guardian Orbitar up. The block left Shulk vulnerable and Pit turned around with his Upperdash Arm ready. He lunged forward and caught Shulk in the chin, the uppercut then took Shulk's head clean off. "I guess he just wasn't feeling it!" Pit thought aloud before realisation settled in: He had just taken a good person's life! "Oh no. What have I done?" Pit asked, looking to the floor before being taken away by who he assumed to be Palutena. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Xenoblade vs Kid Icarus Themed Dbx Fights